wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Castanas
The Castanas are a throwing type secondary weapons with detonation charge that can be detonated remotely by using the Alternate Fire, much like the Penta. Although lacking in throwing speed like other thrown weapons, they can be stacked up to six then detonated all at once to create a wide array of crowd controlling opportunities, thanks to their electrical explosion and chaining effects. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all throwing-type secondaries, behind Sancti Castanas. **Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotic. **Guaranteed proc. *High status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Very high reload speed. *Mines can stick to surfaces, including enemies and allies. *Silent, even if the projectile hits the enemy. *User can detonate charges on command via Alternate Fire, giving the player precise timing in detonation. **Detonation has an explosion radius of 3 meters. **Up to six deployed mines can be ready for detonation at the same time. *Extra projectiles generated by Multishot have a very wide horizontal spread, effective at covering large groups of enemies. *Two Polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Projectiles have very slow travel time with arcing. *Very low critical chance. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Explosions inflict self-damage. *Semi-automatic fire, unlike other throwing weapons. *Very ammo inefficient. **Extremely low magazine size of just 2 rounds; requires frequent reloading. **Low ammo capacity size of 18. *Can only have six deployed mines out at once. **Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards this limit. Comparisons: Notes *The normal animation and arc behaves similar to other thrown secondary weapons. *Castanas can stun-lock bosses such as Lech Kril. *Primary fire throws the Castanas, secondary fire detonates them. *Charges will stick to any surface (enemies, allies, companions, etc.); after sticking, they will proc with 100% chance when detonated. **When thrown while running backwards, it is possible that they can stick to your Sentinel or your Frame itself. **This guaranteed proc does not damage the user even if when dealing self-damage. *Throws that were made by the left hand are further from reticle by a few degrees to the bottom compared to the right hand. *Can not proc on user. *When is added, the Castanas will begin to spread apart on throws if Multishot mods are applied. This may be helpful for combating the small blast radius they have by spacing them slightly apart from each other. *The Castanas are currently subject to a bug that dramatically increases projectile spread when using multishot mods. Equipping a low-rank will fix this. *Throwing these at an Arctic Eximus snowglobe and detonating them will kill the Eximus. *Castanas thrown by Mirage's illusions from Hall of Mirrors will not interfere with the maximum amount of armed Castanas at a given time. Tips *Caution should be taken when this weapon possesses elemental damages such as , and , as these would deliver their corresponding negative effects should the user be caught in the blast area. *As a Nyx, throwing several Castanas to the floor, casting Absorb on top of them and detonating them makes a good (and fast) combo for an instantly "charged" Absorb with the right build. *Mirage's Hall of Mirrors can be used to increase the number of Castanas that can be planted, but the holograms' Castanas will detonate a few seconds after impact; though they will not damage the player and can still also be detonated manually in the given time they are active. *If you are willing to take the damage, you can detonate the Castanas right on top of yourself by pressing the fire and secondary fire keys at the same time. This technique is useful for Link + Blessing Combo. **Note that as of , the Link + Blessing Combo is less effective, due to the fact that Blessing doesn't confer invulnerability any longer. Trivia *The Castanas are the first thrown secondary weapon that delivers Area of Effect damage. *The detonation feature is similar to that of the Penta grenade launcher, which also allowed users to detonate on command. *The word Castañas means "chestnuts" in Spanish and Greek, judging how the knives are thrown, then "open" themselves, revealing their explosive cores. *The Castanas are the first throwable weapon of its kind to be thrown in "Semi-auto". Bugs *Castanas thrown at the shield of a Nullifier Crewman or Corrupted Nullifier will bounce off and land in another location. *If Multishot is modded onto the Castanas in any way and happens to activate, the castanas thrown will travel in widely different directions, landing far away from the intended target. **This can be counteracted with Media Castanaspic.png|Castanas In The Market Castanas-Website.jpg|Castanas in Website Warframe Castanas Build Guide Damage 2.0 Patch History *Made the additional projectiles of Talons and Castanas from Multishot spread in a more uniform/predictable pattern. *Damage increased from 100 to 160 *Status chance increased from 10% to 22% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 8% *Increased speed of projectile *Deployed damage radius increased from 2m to 3m *Multishot now spreads additional projectiles horizontal only *Ammo pool decreased from 30 to 18 }} See also *Sancti Castanas, the New Loka custom version. *Talons, explosive bombs that work much like the Castanas fr:Castanasde:Castanas Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Update 12 Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Weapons Category:Silent